Typically in videogames, users control a character to perform a series of tasks or objectives. Based on the performance of the character within these objectives, the character may advance through the videogame. In some videogames, views of the objectives and/or other scenes may be rendered including spectators or fans that observe the objectives. Generally, the fans supporting a given character are static within the game (e.g., fanbases do not swell or shrink based on character performance). Further, other than appearing in the views, the fans do not impact the arch of the characters within the videogame.